Friday the 13 Story
by icefox94
Summary: story written for language arts. assignment was write a two page friday the 13 story. very small reference to clue and rigoletto movie. pairings Sandry/Briar. characters, Alanna, Thom, Joren, Sandry, and Briar. rated for mentions of death


Hello everyone. Okay, just to warn you, i wrote this in January of 2006 for a language arts assignment. I put these characters in it so i could post it here in fanfiction. Since it was so long ago and because it had to stay in the theme of the assignment, it's not very good. The language arts assignment was to write a 2 page Friday the 13th story.

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the idea of the story.

It was a dark and stormy night at the old Castlegate Mansion. Things weren't as they seem there, no. Things were different. The once empty mansion was glowing with the electric light and old candles burning inside.

Catch is, no one has been up there for ages. Not since the death of it's mistress, Willow Castlegate.

No one really knows what happened to her. All we know is that one night she was alone, waiting for her husband to get home. Around midnight, the husband came into town, telling us that his wife was dead. She was hit over the head very hard with a candlestick in the lounge. He says he thinks that she killed herself because they got in a huge argument and she was talking of suicide. She couldn't have, though. Because she was hit on the back of the head, at an angle she couldn't have been able to reach.

To tell you the truth, at first no one really believed him. He was always lying to everyone and he's suppose to be crazy.

The townspeople wanted to see for themselves that Willow was dead, they didn't believe the husband. He must have done this same thing for a couple of weeks now. If she wasn't suppose to come down earlier but never came, they wouldn't have even bothered.

So the villagers left the town to the mansion a football field away. When they got there, sure enough, Willow was dead. A couple of days after her "suicide" the husband hung himself in the kitchen.

Ever since that day, no one would go there, stuff would star moving, you would see creepy things in the mirrors, and even a knife came flying towards someone and almost killed them. No one goes up there because Willow Castlegate is haunting the house, trying to tell us who killed her and killing the people who helped.

"Yeah right, your crazy!" said a blond haired, blue eyed young man.

"It's true!" said the girl that told the story of Castlegate Mansion. She had long red hair and purple eyes.

"Do you actually think we were going to believe you?" asked a dark skinned boy with dark hair and eyes.

"We believe her." A boy looking exactly like the first girl said. "Right, Sandry?" He turned to a golden-brown haired girl with cornflower blue eyes. She nodded and glared at the first boy.

"I think Thom's right, Joren. Alanna's telling the truth. If you don't believe me, then let's go check it out."

"Are you crazy! No way!" Joren protested.

"Okay, that's fine. If you're to chicken to do it...bock, bock, bockock!" Sandry replied, grinning wolfishly at him, showing all her teeth.

"Alright, alright. Just cut it out, okay?" Joren grumbled. Sandry grinned triumph as Alanna led the way to the mansion. Sandry turned to the second boy who talked. "You too, Briar."

"Aww man!" Briar sulked as he slowly followed them with Sandry's glare full force on him. 'There's no use trying to stop her.' Briar thought as he looked at the blue-eyed beauty before him. 'She's got a will of steel and once she makes up her mind on something, there's no way of talking her out of it. Same with Alanna, only she's worse. I'm just glad she's in a good mood.'

The 5 friends approached the mansion and quietly went in. They looked around in the hall, which was perfectly normal.

"See, everything is fine." said Joren while Briar grinned at the frowning face of his girlfriend, Sandry.

All of a sudden, all the candles blew out by a nonexistent wind as the power was shut off. Sandry screamed at the sudden change and clung to Briar as the others looked around, afraid. And that's when SHE appeared. Willow Castlegate.

" My friends, I am deeply sorry I frightened you but I must tell you something before HE finds me again." she said.

"Who?" Alanna wanted to know.

"The one who killed me, my husband." She replied and told them that it was he who killed her as she waited in the lounge as their french maid, Yvette, distracted her. He killed her because she found they were having and affair and was going to tell the townspeople so he would go to jail.

"Now that you know, you must go and burn this house down before he escapes and kills all the townspeople." Just as she finished, her husband's ghost killed her (again!) with a kitchen knife and the 5 friends ran. They told the villagers what happened and they came down, soaked the mansion with gasoline, and lit it on fire. The teenagers were watching from the front of the group. Sandry turned to Joren and Briar.

"Told ya!" she said.

They just glared at her and said "Don't even start."

The end, I hope...

Songs

Waga Routashi Aku no Hana by Ali Project (Code Geass)

Control by The Vincent Black Shadow

Caramelldansen (Metal Version) by Caramell

Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee

Changin\' by Stephanie (-Man)

Rip Out The Wings Of A Butterfly by H.I.M.

Si Deus Me Relinquit by Iwasaki Taku (Kuroshitsuji)

One Winged Angel by Nobuo Uematsu (Final Fantasy VII)

I Must Be Dreaming by Evanescence

Get It On Tonite by Montell Jordan


End file.
